Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Minty, Sticky, And The Glob
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Parody of the Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm episode from SpongeBob Squarepants, Wreck-It Ralph style. After a dangerous Glob goes through the arcade and damages various games, Minty sets off to get back her bow, with Sticky going after her. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: The Con.


_"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 20th 2110"_

It was a quiet night in the arcade. It was late in the night, so everyone in the arcade had turned in for the night. However, the peaceful night was interrupted by the loud sounds of something burrowing underneath the different games. The burrowing creature entered Street Fighter, ate a Welcome To Street Fighter sign, and continued on it's quest.

Somewhere in the game's city-themed hub, a man dressed in police attire was writing a ticket for a car that was illegally parked near a fire hydrant. The officer dropped his pencil and turned his back to pick it up when he heard rumbling noises. He turned back and saw that the car was gone. After a few moments, the officer managed to move the fire hydrant to a nearby car and wrote the ticket for that car, before walking away while whistling.

The unknown creature then left the game and headed towards Sugar Rush, heading straight for the Mint sisters residents. The only one there was Sticky, as Minty and Torvald were visiting Agrabah with the rest of the Sugar Rush team after a mission there. Minty heard the creature eat everything in the yard, but she tried to ignore it, assuming it was just some animal or something like that. However, a louder munching noise woke her up, and she decided to take care of it herself.

"Lousy animals. Couldn't they do this during the day when I'm awa..." Sticky started to ask.

She then got a horrified look on her face and stood where she was for awhile, even after the creature left, leaving behind a torn up front yard.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 21st 2110"_

It turned out that Sticky wasn't the only one that had gotten a visit from the creature and had her stuff eaten. The next day, the arcade was closed, so everyone had the day off. Sticky went to Game Central Station and noticed a group gathered by a nearby monitor and noticed familiar faces, such as Sonic, Clyde, Gene, and Turbo. Once she realized that everyone in the group was talking about the creature, she decided to join in to give her eyewitness description.

"I saw it! It was big! It was all wiggly! And it ate everything!" Sticky cried.

"That's horrible!" Sonic said.

He then ate a whole container of chilli dogs before eating the container itself.

"It was a Sugar... Bull... Glob!" Sticky exclaimed.

Everyone gasped in shock at the revelation. Normal Globs usually ate pretty much anything they came in contact with and were relatively harmless, but this is the kind of Glob would go out of control and was usually avoided.

"He ate my hammers!" a Hammer Bro from Super Mario 81 shouted.

"He ate my children's school work!" a female Elf from Santa's Sled said, not noticing her two children winking and giving a thumbs-up.

"Do I even need to say it?" a Jawbreaker from Sugar Rush that had a chunk of it's shell bitten off asked.

"How can we protect ourselves without the rest of Sugar Rush?" the Paperboy asked frantically.

"I've got it! How about you all give me your money?" Turbo asked.

The crowd booed at his suggestion and threw things at him. After that, people started suggesting ways to keep them safe from the Glob until at least the rest of Sugar Rush returned.

"We should lock our doors!" Mary suggested.

"We should call my grandson!" an elderly Salt Water Taffy suggested.

"We should dig a moat!" Dirk the Daring suggested.

"We should take the arcade and push it somewhere else!" Sonic suggested.

Everyone fell silent at the hedgehog's suggestion.

"That idea may just be crazy enough... to get us all killed!" Clyde said.

Everyone then resumed fretting and arguing on what to do.

"Lets just go get someone to go after it!" a Sausage from BurgerTime said.

"Are you crazy? There isn't anyone, besides Sugar Rush, that's crazy enough to take on a Sugar Bull Glob!" Gene snapped.

Suddenly a screeching noise was heard, causing everyone to cringe. Once the noise stopped, everyone saw Skyler from Sugar Rush.

"Is there a bathroom nearby here?" Skyler asked.

Everyone got a look a disappointment.

"Right over there." Clyde replied.

"Thanks." Skyler said.

She scurried away.

"I'll catch that Glob for you." a voice said.

Everyone turned about to see Minty leaning on a pole with a cowboy hat.

"That is if your willing to pay." Minty said as she tipped her hat up.

"No! You'll never get a coin out of me! Never! I'd rather have that Glob come here right now and eat you all alive!" Turbo shouted.

Everyone looked at the racer strangely for a few moments.

"Uh... sorry." Turbo said after he calmed down.

Minty gave a surprisingly good natured laugh.

"Ah, I don't want your money. I was just playing up the drama of the moment, that's all." Minty said.

Turbo chuckled nervously before backing into the crowd.

"Nope. I'm gonna take that spineless creature down for nothing because this is personal." Minty said. She then lifted up her cowboy hat and threw it on the ground, and said "Look! My bow is gone!".

Everyone gasped as they looked at Minty's bowless head.

"Darn pest must've got it while I had my back turned, the coward! I am gonna get back what's mine!" Minty shouted.

Everyone cheered at Minty's determination to rid them of the Bull Glob. But on the other hand, Sticky was alarmed that she would do that. She knew her older sister was tough and had super strength, a second appearance, and shapeshifting powers, but she had seen the Glob and knew that Minty wouldn't stand a chance. She then approached her to attempt talking her out of it.

"But, Minty, you don't know what your up against. We're talking about an Sugar. Bull. Glob!" Sticky exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know everything about our game, even though we've been around for decades, but take a look at these." Minty said.

She then got two pictures out from her skirt pocket and showed them to Sticky.

"Through the years, I've handled Bulls, and I handled Globs. As far as I know, doing both will be much easier." Minty said. She then shouted "Now I'm gonna go kick me some Glob buttl!".

The crowd went wild as Minty headed towards the entrance of Hero's Duty, where the Bull Glob had last been seen heading, but Sticky still didn't want her sister to go.

"But, Minty, you don't know!" Sticky cried.

"Don't worry, Sticky. I won't be long." Minty said.

She then exited GCS and entered Hero's Duty on her quest to stop the Glob.

"Minty, wait!" Sticky shouted as she chased after her.

"Go get em, Minty! We're confident that you'll take the Glob down!" Gene shouted as the crowed cheered. He then turned to Sonic and asked "Now what was that idea of yours, Sonic?".

* * *

Sticky was quite a distance from GCS and into Hero's Duty by the time she caught up to Minty.

"Wait! Minty!" Sticky shouted.

"Oh, hey, Sis. Are you coming to watch me take care of the Glob?" Minty asked.

"Minty, please don't go after that Glob!" Sticky replied.

"Why shouldn't I?" Minty asked.

"Minty, I saw it. It's Big. Scary. And green!" Sticky replied.

"So was Anthony, but I'm not afraid of him." Minty said.

"You'll get massacred!" Sticky cried.

"Sticky, I'm your older sister. What you think is big and what I think is big are two totally different "big"s. Besides, he's got my bow. I can't let him get away with that." Minty said calmly.

Sticky realized that the Apple Toffee themed girl was fully determined to confront the Bull Glob. She then came up with an idea that would probably not work, but she was desperate enough to try it.

"Okay, um... what if the Glob didn't take your bow?" Sticky asked.

"If that lousy Glob doesn't have my bow, then who does?" Minty asked.

"Um... I do." Sticky replied.

"You do? Where?" Minty asked.

"In my... pocket." Sticky replied.

Minty chuckled a bit before she spoke up again.

"Well then, why didn't you say so? Give it here." Minty said.

Sticky then hesitantly put her hand in her pocket and grabbed something, before stretching her arm towards Minty and opening her hand.

"Uh, Sticky, that's a paper clip and a piece of string." Minty said bluntly.

"No, it's not. This is your bow." Sticky said.

"Sticky!" Minty said in annoyance.

"How would you know? It's always on your head!" Sticky asked. She then got on her knees and wrapped her arms around the older girl's body, and cried "Oh, don't go, don't go, don't go!".

Minty had enough with Sticky trying to stop her and pulled her off of her body.

"Sticky, what is the matter with you? Now, I'm gonna go give that 14 legged rascal what-for, and there isn't anything you can do to stop me!" Minty snapped.

She then resumed walked as Sticky stood up.

"Oh, yeah? What if I said... 'blargen fedibble no-hip'?" Sticky asked.

Minty stopped for a second.

"Well, that did slowed me down a bit... BUT I'm still going." Minty replied.

As Minty continued to walk, Sticky tried other ways to stop her older sister.

"You know, bows are so overrated. Let's just go back home and forget about it." Sticky said.

That didn't work. Sticky decided to try something else.

"I got candy!" Sticky said.

However, Minty was still walking. Sticky then got another idea. She managed to get ahead of her and make a mask of the father they had in their backstory. As Minty walked by, Sticky tried to impersonate him.

"Minty, this is your father speaking, and I forbid you to go after this wiggler! You come back here, young lady!" Sticky said.

"You aren't my dad!" Minty snapped.

Sticky had one more idea, which she wasn't comfortable doing but had no other choice. She wasn't going to hurt Minty, but she wanted to scare her into not continuing. Once the teal haired girl caught up to her, she got in front of her and stretched her arm out, which turned minty blue like it would whenever she would send out hot marshmallow whip.

"Minty, if you want to get to that Glob, your gonna have to go through me!" Sticky said.

Minty just transformed into her Minty Sakura form, transformed into a small crane, and grabbed Sticky and placed her behind her, before transforming back into her normal form and continuing walking. Sticky had enough, and in a final desperate act, she grabbed Minty's ankles.

"Minty, no! I can't let you! I'm not gonna let you get killed. If you find him, you'll get eaten for sure!" Sticky cried.

"There is no way I'm gonna let some dumb old bug make a meal out of me! I'm too tough." Minty snapped.

She then attempted to walk, but realized that Sticky was still holding onto her ankles.

"No, not tough enough. Not tough enough!" Sticky cried.

Minty then managed to get Sticky off of her and she stood up.

"Sticky, you need to stop worrying. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. After all, who's the toughest girl in Sugar Rush?" Minty asked.

She then picked up a big boulder to show off her strength and set it down.

"Um... you are." Sticky replied.

"And who put the hi-ya hi ho, 'A' in athletics?" Minty asked.

"You did." Sticky replied.

"And who saves your blue backside from certain destruction on occasion?" Minty asked.

"You do." Sticky replied meekly.

"Right. And I can handle your little Bull Glob too because I am the best there is! There ain't nothing too big or too scary for me to catch." Minty said.

"Okay." Sticky said.

"Now say it, Sticky." Minty ordered.

"There isn't anything..." Sticky started to say.

"AIN'T nothing!" Minty corrected.

"Ain't nothing too big too big or too scary for you to catch." Sticky said.

She then attempted to speak again, but Minty cut her off.

* * *

That went on for the rest of the journey. After awhile, the two sisters stopped in front of what looked liked a cave in the Hero's Duty gamescape. Minty bent down on the ground, picked up some dirt, and sniffed it.

"Glob sign." Minty said.

What she had picked up was actually a small sign that said Glob on it. She then pointed over to a nearby cave.

"He's in that cave." Minty said.

"Minty, are you sure you can..." Sticky started to ask.

"Of course I am. I'm going in, and I ain't coming out 'til I got me a big steaming plate of Glob stew." Minty replied.

She then headed inside the cave. Sticky, being easily scared, waited outside by hiding behind a rock.

"Aha! There you are, you bow-nabbin' varmint! Hi-yah!" Minty shouted from inside the cave.

Sticky then heard the noises of Minty beating up the Glob. Despite that, the tan skinned girl manage to peek out of the cave a few times.

"I'm winning, Sticky!" Minty exclaimed.

"Minty, that's not..." Sticky started to say.

However, Minty continued fighting.

"This should take any longer." Minty said.

"Minty, that's not..." Sticky started to say.

Minty went back to fighting again.

"Almost done!" Minty exclaimed.

"Minty!" Sticky shouted.

The next thing Sticky knew, Minty came out, riding on a worm-like creature. Before long, Minty tied it up segmented ring-style.

"Boy, this Glob put up quite a fight. But I'm a tough girl and have super strength, and this Glob was no match for me. I even found my bow!" Minty said.

She then showed Sticky her slightly torn but still intact bow, and put it on her head.

"Uh, Minty? That's not the Glob." Sticky said.

"Pardon, Sticky?" Minty asked.

"That's not the Glob. That's it's tongue." Sticky replied.

Minty looked up and realized that the 'cave' was actually the Bull Glob itself, and heard the sound of it wake up from a supposed nap.

"Ohhhh. This is the tongue, and... the whole thing... is the... Glob." Minty said calmly. She waited a few moments before yelling "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!".

She and Sticky then ran away from the now angry Glob, which gave chase.

"So, what's the plan now, Minty?" Sticky asked.

"Run faster!" Minty replied.

"I could've thought of that." Sticky said. Realization then struck her, and she asked "Hey, wait a minute! I was right, wasn't I?".

"Now's not the time for this, Sticky!" Minty replied.

"What? He's too big for you?" Sticky asked.

"Not now, Sticky!" Minty replied.

"I wanna hear you say it!" Sticky shouted.

"Can we talk about this after we don't get eaten?" Minty asked.

"Say it!" Sticky replied.

"Sticky!" Minty shouted.

"Say it or I'll trip you!" Sticky shouted.

"No!" Minty shouted.

"Say it!" Sticky shouted.

"Later!" Minty shouted.

"Say it!" Sticky shouted.

"Alright, Sticky! You were right and I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Are you happy now?" Minty asked angrily.

"I knew it." Sticky replied smugly.

Just as their squabble ended, they heard a growl from the Bull Glob, prompting them to go faster. The two ran as fast their legs could. They ran up and down hills, and the Glob still gave chase. They even passed by the Jawbreaker, who had the chunk of his shell all wrapped up in bandages. As the Glob went past him, it ate his shell in the same matter again.

"Not again!" the Jawbreaker muttered.

Minty and Sticky kept running for a little longer, before Sticky decided to ask about a new plan.

"Uh, Minty? What do we do now?" Sticky asked.

Minty noticed that they were running in a path of rotted trees and suddenly got an idea.

"Sticky, do you still have that paper clip and string?" Minty sked.

"Oh, I think I know where your going with this!" Sticky replied.

She they took the paper clip and string out and made them into a necklace.

"Look! I made a necklace! 'S' for 'Sticky' or 'S' for 'Speed'! Clever, huh?" Sticky asked.

"No, silly! How about 'S' for 'Saving our skins'?" Minty asked.

She then took the string and paper clip, and used the paper clip as a hook and wrapped it around a nearby tree. They then both swung up high and ended up landing on top of the Glob, which was oblivious to their whereabouts.

"Whew! That was close one. We'll both be nice and safe up here." Minty said.

As soon as she said that, the Glob suddenly ended up starting to fall off a nearby cliff. Minty and Sticky both screamed and started running up on the back of the Glob to the plateau. They both managed to jump off safely onto the cliff's edge as the Glob fell off the cliff.

"Woohoo! We did it! He'll never get back up here!" Sticky cheered.

"We saved the arcade! We'll be hailed as heroes!" Minty cheered.

"Yeah! Let's go back and tell everyone." Sticky said.

Minty agreed, and the started walking away to head back to GCS.


End file.
